Filmore's Journal
by luckycloud9
Summary: An interesting family of seven. An over-excited blonde and his pink-headed girlfriend. A blue-headed OCD-afflicted girl and her redheaded, handless boyfriend. A four-eyed genius, A shy, paranoid redheaded girl and a psychotic war veteran. I wonder what the outcome will be of this strange combination.


Years in extensive military training had hardened him.

When he reached the age of ten he was shipped off to the academy.

Pain an always present reminder of the scars he'd received through training and combat.

* * *

May 14th

Fio was the paranoid person in her group of friends. Cody the eccentric social butterfly just like his girlfriend Gina. Petunia has OCD and her boyfriend Hans doesn't have any hands. Sam was nearsighted and had to have glasses on at all times or he'd be completely blind. Lanny was the one who was... well... let's just say off... okay bonkers in a way because she always talks to a pickle she always carries around. Last but not least was Filip. The psychopathic 23 year old war veteran. Sure he was just a little bit mentally insane... Okay maybe he _is _insane but still they always had him with them because hey they were nice people and the day he arrived Cody walked up to him and asked him if he'd like to join them. So that was his first step in re-integrating into society.

- Filmore

May 25th

Today He had another fit. Luckily only few fatalities occured and those that did weren't too serious. But still the poor thing wouldn't stop blaming himself but even though they've seen what he could do they still supported him. They took turns actually to see who could cheer him up. Fio was the last and the first thing he did when he saw her was lunge straight at her. I feared the worst but he didn't do anything but hug her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and slept cuddling her close to him like a favorite doll. The girl couldn't stop blushing until he woke up and sent a string of apologies. Suffice to say it was entertaining.

- Filmore

April 1st

Today was exeptionally awkward. The seven of them were out hiking when suddenly the earth gave way underneath Fio and Filip grabbed her hand just in time But that ended up with the both of them falling. The first to wake up was Fio to find herself straddling him. Seconds later he waks up with a golden glint in his eyes. And you know what that means right? So what happened... yeah what happened. I'll try to describe/Narrate it as professionally as I can.

The following is what transpired

She woke up to find herself in quite a predicament. After all it's not everyday you find yourself in an awkward position like this. She found herself perfectly situated on his crotch. She decided to get off before he woke but it was too little too late for that as his eyes suddenly shot open with a dangerous yellow glint in them. That was not a good sign not at all. His face was inches away from hers in an instant. Her blush now prominent. He brought a hand up to hold her chin and prevent her from looking away. He tilted his head slightly. As if to examine her. Then he slowly brings her lips to his and he catches hers in a long and deep kiss. As they pull away the only thing to describe her expression was shocked. He smirks and catches her in another kiss, this time with more force and more passionate. Soon they're in a hot make-out session. His hands traveling her body, exploring every inch of skin reachable. Only one thing could stop him and that was common sense and strong willpower to realize what he was doing but... he decided to enjoy it until he or she need air now. Once they separated instead of dangerous, lustful golden yellow eyes she was greeted with calm and kind green eyes. Again he sets out a string of apologies while trying to hide the tent that had formed in his pants while she keeps accepting them again and again while trying to hide her blush and looking away from him in embarrassment. For me I have to say it was arousing watching him explore and fondle her. Please don't blame me for being a peeping tom cause I was forced to do this by the president himself. He believes that he should keep an eye on him aa all times to prevent _too many _casualties from happening.

They were found a while later by they're friends some time after nightfall being attacked by wolves but luckily his evil side decided to be nice and fought them off.

- Filmore

April 12th

Today was pretty normal. The sevensome was talking having an afternoon snack when some assholes decided to ruin they're fun by stirring up trouble. That was not good at all because they hit a nerve when they started calling Fio names. Filip was done with them in seconds leaving them moaning, twitching piles of broken bones and flesh. Don't worry they lived. But the local authorities wouldn't have it and were pushing charges for assault, battery and attempted murder. The remaining six went to the police station, filing complaints and trying to bail him out. The police wouldn't let him out telling them he needed to be in there, adding that he was " A psychotic motherfucker " and that he deserved being in there. The next thing they knew the quietest one of them. Fio. Was screaming and shouting at the guards. Telling them they were emotionless, uncaring, rotten excuses for living beings. They were left speechless as the girl continued her rant teary-eyed and hiccoughing every now and then. At the end of her little rant she was shivering and hiccoughing heavily. Looking teary-eyed at the guards with complete and total hate at them. Even the fires of hell could not compare to the anger she felt right about now. They had no choice but to let him go fearing that she was going to get more volatile should they refuse. Even Filip was surprised at her outburst but. He hugged her without question and held her close, letting her hot wet tears wet his shirt. There he knew just how much he meaned to her. An dshe found out just how much she means to him._  
_


End file.
